


Using Protection

by Goddess47



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: "Gloves exist for a reason," Severus pointed out.





	Using Protection

**Author's Note:**

> For Snarry100 prompt 645: Protect

"Gloves exist for a reason," Severus pointed out.

Harry held his hands under running water, watching boils form, expand, erupt and slough off. It was painless, but faintly gross.

"I was hoping to surprise you," Harry replied.

"What were you trying to do?" Severus asked.

"It was to be a skin-regeneration lotion," Harry admitted. "Something you might be able to use on your scars."

Severus unconsciously touched the scars that still decorated his neck.

Harry leaned over, pressing a small kiss where Severus' finger had rested. "Not for me, but I think you might be less self-conscious if it works."


End file.
